Stir my heart
by bleedforyou
Summary: Coffee and love just bloody go together. Or at least, for Draco they do... Written for hd seasons 25 wishes holiday challenge. slash. sexual suggestion. fluff. ewe.


**Title:**Stir my heart  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**Light R (for suggestion, language and bad pick-up lines)  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie** (glorious, darling!)  
**Summary:**Coffee and love just bloody go together. Or at least, for Draco they do.  
**Word count:**3,540  
**Warnings:**slash. fluff.  
**Note:** Written for **hd_seasons** prompts: _good will_, _chimney_, and _fighting over gifts_. 

Draco was _livid_. He gnashed his teeth, crossing his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he stared at the men currently on rampage in his office.

There was no coffee in the office, his secretary was crying because she thought she was going to lose her job, his office was currently under "investigation" from the Aurors who believed he was harbouring illegal potions, _and there was no coffee_.

"That's it! That's fucking it!" Draco burst out, throwing his arms up. "I'm done with this shit. You want to look through all my crap and see if I have those potions? Fine! Do it! Maybe, for once it'll prove to you that _I'm not the bad guy anymore_. I'm a fucking lowlife pencil pusher for the Ministry and you_idiots_ keep coming in and interrupting my work! Fine—you know what? Just check it _all_! I'm leaving and when I get back, you arseholes had better be _gone_."

During his speech, he had pulled on his winter coat, gloves and scarf on. "Meredith—quit sobbing like a pansy and make sure these buffoons don't wreck my stuff."

"Ye-yes, s-sir," she hiccupped, half of her face still covered with the tissue she was crying into.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's no need to take that tone," one of the idiotic Aurors said to him with a sneer. "We're just checking to make sure—"

"Yeah, what_ever_, I don't give a fuck anymore. Now, I'm going out to go get some coffee, if I can do that without someone trying to _arrest_ me?"

"Sure, _sir_," the Auror replied, that snarky smile still painted on his ugly face. "Go ahead and get your coffee."

Draco thought he'd most likely have to get his jaw fixed from all the teeth-clenching he was doing. He strode out of the office and onto the elevator, grumbling the entire way down to the familiar coffee shop down the street.

"I _hate_ your people, Potter!" He yelled the moment he came into the warm shop. All the people inside the shop turned to him in surprise, including the man behind the counter.

"What's happened this time, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, already getting started on Draco's usual order of coffee.

"Add another shot of espresso in it. I have a feeling a seriously big migraine is coming in."

He watched as Potter's lithe hands made his coffee perfectly, just like every time he had come into this shop. It had all started on his first day working as an assistant to the Events Organizer at the Ministry. His job was simple, really—mailing letters to people, getting parties squared away, and assisting the Events Organizer, who was really just a bitch in heels.

His first day, he had almost succumbed to tears, right there at his desk. Fleeing the scene, he had ended up in the_Cup of Heaven_coffee shop, where he was amazed to find Potter. Harry had bought the coffee shop after spending three years as an Auror and seeing that it was an unfit career. He was there, everyday, listening to Draco's tales of his lame job and making jokes with him.

Draco had been coming there almost every other day for the last two years, so he and Harry had become best mates. Really, just _chummy_. Too bad Draco really didn't want to be "just mates" with the man—he really wanted to make sweet love to him all night long… He'd been wishing for it for the last two years.

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Harry asked, getting Draco's attention.

"Er, what? Sorry, no."

"Of course not," Harry sighed, shaking his head. But Draco could see the small smile on his lips. "I was saying you should sit at the table in the back with your drink. I'll be there in a moment."

"Right, got it." Draco picked up his drink and put a lid on it, smiling as he took the first sip. Mm, the perfection of a good latte—Harry was the one who got him into coffee anyway. He had been strictly a tea-drinker until Harry had come along and practically forced him to try coffee. And now he couldn't get enough of the stuff.

"Careful, your moans are starting to scare the children," Harry grinned as he sat down across from Draco at the back table.

"Well, if your apron doesn't scare them away first," Draco retorted, looking down at Harry's black and green apron with the words "Cup of Heaven… your favourite until the last drop!" engraved upon it.

"Shut it about my apron. Now, what were you saying about my people?" Harry said, drinking his own special blend of coffee. Draco had tried the stuff once—Potter had a sweet tooth that nearly made him sick.

"Yes. _Your_people! The nerve. They come into my office, demanding to ransack it to find some sort of batch of illegal potions. _Me_, harbouring illegal potions in my Ministry-Event-Organizer-Assistant office! What the hell do they think I'll do with illegal potions in my _office_? Sell them to Meredith?"

"Draco, for the tenth time, they're not _my_ people. I'm not an Auror, anymore. And besides, you said so yourself—you're a suspect because of your past. Which is stupid, and they know it."

"Can't you do anything about it? Talk to Minister Shacklebolt or something?" Draco pleaded even though he knew the answer already.

"I would, but you know how _disappointed_ he is since I quit the Aurors. I mean, he barely wants to talk to me anymore, forget favours!"

"I know…" Draco sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to write a letter to him myself. Not that it'll do any good. He'd rather do anyone in the world a favour before doing one for a former Death Eater."

"Oh come on, he's a lot fairer than that," Harry disagreed. "He doesn't take what you did for granted, and neither should the rest of the world."

"I didn't _do_ anything, Harry. It just…happened."

"Draco, you single-handedly caught five Death Eaters. That's more than the Aurors have caught in the last five years!"

"It was…nothing." Draco blushed slightly.

"Oh, a Malfoy being modest? I didn't think it was possible," Harry teased. "Come on, tell me the story again."

"No! What are you, five?"

"I love the story! Please?" Harry looked at him with those adorable green eyes and he couldn't resist.

"Fine," Draco sighed, even though he secretly loved bragging about this to Harry. It was the one thing that he had done to really redeem himself since the War. "I had just left this very coffee shop…a normal Tuesday, if you will."

"After having tried the Peppermint Mocha Latte," Harry interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, Harry!" Draco nudged at his shoulder.

"Sorry! Sorry, go on," Harry rested his head on his arms, staring up at Draco through his dark eyelashes. Draco paused for a moment as his heartbeat stuttered.

"Right. I was just leaving and right when I Apparated back to the Manor, I heard a scream—"

"It was Narcissa!"

"Yes, it was Mum. She was upstairs, and when I ran up there, my heartbeat _racing_, I saw four men aiming their wands at her, and another holding her from behind with a wand at her throat.

Once they saw me, they all turned on me. I fought for my life, but more importantly, for my mother's life."

"And she fell, unconscious."

"Yes, and I couldn't do anything about it at the moment, because I was busy throwing hexes at them. They were throwing Unforgivables in every which way—"

"But you didn't use one."

"Right, I didn't. I used as many spells as I could think of, and finally—they were all down."

"Except one."

"Except one. Rosier. The worst of 'em—he really wanted Mum and I dead for the way we betrayed the Dark Lord. We fought till the death—we eventually made it out of Mum's room and close to the stairwell."

Harry sat up and leaned in closer as Draco's voice got all low and husky. Harry loved this part.

"Then what happened?"

"Then…then, I shot a familiar curse at him—_Expelliarmus_, because I remembered how amazingly it worked for you. And he went flying back, his wand in my hand, as he tumbled down the stairs and ended up in a heap on the floor."

"Yeah! Go _Expelliarmus_! It works every time you have a good will in your heart," Harry nodded, completely serious.

"It does."

"So…you were about to die, and you thought of me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco paused. Harry had never asked that question before, and in all honesty, Draco hadn't thought of it until now. Why did _Harry's_ face appear in his mind at the moment when he thought he'd die?

"I…I suppose I did," Draco muttered. "Not that it has anything to do with anything, of course."

"Right," Harry smirked.

"Well, I should be getting back to the office… see if those sons of bitches are done ransacking."

"Draco, wait." Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll send a letter to Kingsley too; we'll see what good it does. And…"

"And…?" Draco asked, seeing a glint of nervousness in Harry's eyes.

"There's this Weird Sisters' Christmas concert tonight," Harry shrugged. "Would you…maybe, like to come with me?"

"Come…with you?" Draco tried to pull his mind out of the gutter—hell _yes_ he wanted to come. Now would be great, really. "To a concert?"

"Yes. I understand if you're busy; it is Christmas Eve, after all…"

"Oh. No, I mean… Mum isn't expecting me until Christmas dinner. I'd like to come. To the concert, I mean."

Harry blushed and his face turned an adorable colour of red and nodded. "Okay. I'll come by your flat around seven?"

"Yes. Sounds great. I'll be ready," Draco grinned, most likely looking like a complete idiot. How did Potter always make him look idiotic?

By the time he gave Harry his Floo address and got back to his office, Draco was on cloud nine. He had a date. With_Harry_. It was like suddenly sprouting wings and being able to fly. Like his wish was coming true…

"Mr. Malfoy?" Meredith watched him strangely as he came into the office with a huge grin on his face. "Is everything…okay?"

"Oh yes, Meredith. It's lovely. Everything is wonderful," Draco sighed in content.

He sat down on his chair and sighed yet again, his head filled with thoughts about dancing with Harry to Christmas music. What a lovely night it would be…they'd share a bottle of wine afterwards, in his or Harry's apartment…talk about their childhood and secretly wanting Santa to come down the chimney and give them presents…

"Dra_co_!" He jumped a foot in the air when he heard the familiar screech of his boss. "Where is that damn paperwork I asked you to fill out?"

"Almost done, Ms. Wobbleton!" He said, quickly getting all of the paperwork together. He had to quit dreaming about Potter before he lost his job.

"That one looks lovely, darling!" His mirror said in a sultry man's voice. Draco frowned into the mirror, staring at his reflection in critical-fashion-crisis-mode.

"Mirror. I have less than an hour to be ready before Harry comes. You say I look lovely in everything! Which one should I _wear_?"

"You do look lovely in everything, sweetheart!" The mirror replied. "I like the green shirt with the black pants the best though. You always talk about Harry's green eyes…you'd match perfectly!"

Draco blushed, not realizing how much he really did talk to his mirror. Especially about Harry.

"If we end up sleeping together and taking a shower tomorrow morning in here, you _better_ not say anything!"

"Wow, already planning to get that lucky, huh?" The mirror sniggered.

"Oh shut it, you. I'm an optimist," Draco grinned, pulling on his clothes. The green top really would match Harry's eyes.

"Since when?" The mirror retorted.

"Hey, don't forget—I charmed you to speak, I could charm you back to silence in less than five seconds flat!"

"Oh, save that snark for your boytoy, baby. And don't you dare use gel! You look much sexier with it all loose and in your eyes."

Draco shook his hands through his hair, making it look as if he'd just been shagged.

"Like this?"

"Perfect!" It responded.

"I can't believe I have a closer relationship to my mirror than I do with a man," Draco sighed.

"Hopefully, not after tonight! Good luck, love!"

Draco laughed, closing the lights and leaving the bathroom. He went into the living room and made himself a cup of coffee to relieve the anxiety he felt by the date. If it even was a date. What if Harry had just asked him as friends? What if Harry really wasn't attracted to him at all? Was it wishful thinking that made Draco believe Harry wanted him?

Just when he sipped the last few gulps of his coffee, the Floo fire raged. He put his cup down and straightened his shirt, his heartbeat racing as Harry came out of the fireplace.

"Woah, that was weird—did you know you're Floo fire isn't green? It's blue!" Harry was saying, still looking back at the fire as he came in.

"Yes, it has special charms in it. Changes colours every day…" Draco said, already salivating at Harry's outfit—a tight black v-neck shirt and dark washed jeans that showed off his curves lovingly.

"That's so cool," Harry laughed, finally turning around. He stopped suddenly, and Draco—dare he say it?—saw a hint of lust in Harry's green eyes. The man seemed halted, and a rush of boldness went through Draco. He walked over to Harry in his best strut.

"Merry Christmas Eve…See something you like, Potter?" Draco smirked, loving the feel of Harry's eyes running down the length of his body.

"Oh yeah," Harry grinned. "Before I attempt to say something suave and totally ruin the night, shall we go to the concert?"

Draco laughed, taking Harry's offered arm. "Let's."

Draco didn't think that hanging out with anyone should be _this_amazing. Maybe Potter was a dream?

Dream or not, the man was wonderful. They Apparated together over to the Wizard's Square and they stood side by side at the concert—Potter's fame was still alight, and people allowed them to stand close to the stage—and enjoyed the concert for what it was worth. Draco wasn't much of a fan of the Weird Sisters, but he _really_ enjoyed dancing with Harry to the slow songs like all the other couples.

"I really like this, Draco," Harry was saying in his ear as they danced.

Draco all but_melted_, replying with a simple "me too."

After the concert was mostly over—the fans had started annoying Harry a bit much—they Apparated over to the coffee shop, where Harry said he needed to do something really quick.

"You're doing errands on our date?" Draco asked, only slightly teasing when Harry opened the shop's door and turned on the lights with his wand.

"Is this a date then?" Harry asked, his back to Draco.

"I…I mean, I thought—"

"Relax, Draco; I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," Harry said as he turned around, smiling. "I_really_ wanted this date."

"Oh…yeah," Draco finished lamely, his heart racing again.

"It's not an errand, I just forgot to bring over your Christmas present, earlier," Harry grinned, going towards the back and ducking behind a swinging door.

Draco followed, curious. "A present?"

"Yup. It's Christmas, after all…"

"Interesting," Draco murmured, looking over to where Harry was rummaging in his back office. Draco looked around the kitchen. It was as if it were a restaurant's kitchen, not a simple coffee shop's.

"Why do you need this huge kitchen when all you make is drinks, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Oh… I thought you knew. I actually live upstairs."

Draco spun around, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "I thought you lived in those flats by the Village? That's what you told me."

"Yeah, but I renovated this place a few months ago and moved in… I could've sworn I told you that."

"No," Draco pouted. "I thought we were friends. I guess I'm not important enough for you to tell me things like you're moving…"

"Draco," Harry sighed, coming over with a thin, wrapped box in his hands. "I'm sorry; I really thought I told you. And you _are_ important to me."

"I am?" Draco asked, a small curl coming to his lips. "_How_ important?"

"Still such a Slytherin," Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Very…very important."

"Okay," Draco shrugged. "I'll forgive you since you're giving me a present."

Harry laughed, handing him the gift. Draco started to open it, when Harry suddenly stopped him.

"You can't open it yet! It's not Christmas yet."

"In the Malfoy household, we open gifts on Christmas eve."

"Oh bull! You're lying!"

"No, really!" Draco insisted. "Mum and Father allowed me to."

"You were so spoiled," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I was not _that_ spoiled. In fact, I made gifts for them at a very young age, out of the goodness of my heart. In particular, I made a very fetching finger-paint collage that my parents fought over."

"They fought over your gifts, huh? Finger painting is very valuable these days," Harry sniggered.

"I'll have you know—my finger painting collage was in the likes of Maosaie himself!" Draco laughed.

"Who?"

"Maosaie? The famous Wizard painter? Goodness Harry, you must learn more about your heritage."

"Okay, okay, just open your gift already," Harry sighed.

Draco turned around, placing the gift on the counter in front of him. He felt Harry's presence behind him—so close, but not touching.

Flicking open the wrapping paper, he divested of the decorations soon enough before opening the box and tilting his head. Suddenly, he gasped in recognition for what it was.

"Oh, Harry, is this…?"

"Yeah. I know I said I lost it, but honestly, it was in a trunk with all my other War stuff. I just…I put it all in there, not wanting to think about it anymore. But, I realized it was in there, and I went through my stuff and got it for you."

Draco picked up the familiar piece of Hawthorne woodand stared at it, lost for words. He almost dropped it when he felt Harry's chest press lightly against his back and his arms wrap around him. Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and Draco really hoped he couldn't hear his heart thudding inside his chest.

"I think everyone loves their first wands the best, yeah?"

"Harry, I—_thank_ you," Draco said, curling his fingers around the length of the wand. He flicked it and watched as the wrapping paper from earlier disappear.

"You're welcome. Although, it's not much of a gift—it was already yours. I have another gift in mind," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco couldn't help the shiver than ran through him at those words. He turned around slowly, his face all too close to Harry's. The green eyes watched him carefully as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"I can reciprocate very well with _that_ kind of gift," he smiled, leaning closer.

When he finally tasted Harry's lip against his—he knew he wasn't dreaming. The kiss was soft and sweet with a hint of sexual tension underneath it. For two years now, this was all Draco had wished for. A chance to _be_ with Harry—to kiss him, to hug and share gifts with him. Merlin, it was such a long time to want someone! He was… well, to put it clearly, he was most likely in love with the man.

"Wanted this for so long," Harry whispered against his lips as if he'd been reading Draco's thoughts.

"Why did you wait so long to make the first move then?" Draco asked.

"You couldn't have made the first move?" He countered, kissing down Draco's neck.

"No. I'm a—"

"Do _not_ say 'I'm a Malfoy'. Being a Malfoy has nothing to do with making the first move."

"I was _going_ to say I'm a coward."

"Oh. Go on," Harry laughed.

"Oh," Draco moaned as he felt Harry's groin against his. "Well, it looks like someone's wand is eager to see mine."

"That was horrible, Draco," Harry shook his head. "Up on the counter with you."

"Demanding Harry. I like it," Draco grinned. "Let's not have sex on the counter though. I want to bake Christmas cookies here tomorrow."

"Merlin Draco, you are so difficult."

"Does that mean we're not baking tomorrow?" Draco asked, slightly disheartened.

"We can do whatever you want tomorrow, but I need this hard-on to go somewhere _today_," Harry groaned as Draco's hand came to rest on top his trousers, over his crotch.

"All right, you randy beast, I'll use my _wand_," Draco laughed at his own wit.

"You and your cheesy wizard pick-up lines."

"You love me for it."

"Damn right I do," Harry growled, pulling his new boyfriend up the stairs to his flat.


End file.
